


Missing Scene: X-ray + Penny

by impossiblepluto



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x04, Episode: s02e04 X-Ray + Penny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/pseuds/impossiblepluto
Summary: Missing Scene + Shameless Comforting





	Missing Scene: X-ray + Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Does the world need another missing scene for X-ray + Penny? Maybe not, but it's a good excuse for some shameless wallowing in hurt/comfort and I'm always a sucker for that.

Jack stepped out of the war room pulling the door shut quietly, deliberately, behind him. Shutting out the sounds of his team. He needed a second to pull himself together. He let his head fall back against the wall and pulled in a deep breath around the gaping pit of anxiety in his chest. His eyes closed tight against the world, that maybe when he opened them again Mac would appear.

While Jack might not have the ability to compartmentalize as well as his partner, he'd always prided himself on being able to push through and get the job done, but knowing that Murdoc had surfaced again and snatched Mac. That Murdoc had been watching and had seen their argument as an opportunity, the guilt threatened to overwhelm him. The anxiety he felt for Mac's safety was like a boulder crushing his chest. Murdoc was insane, and Mac had captured his attention. And Jack had just given that madman the opening he needed to grab his friend, his brother, his kid.

Eyes still closed, Jack heard the door to the war room open. "Unless you've found him, Matty, I'm going to need a minute."

Matty's known Jack a long time, and knew that she could easily out wait him. The silence hung between them. Jack broke it first.

"I let him push me away. Left him vulnerable, his head wasn't in the game." Jack smacked a fist against the wall next to him. "This is on me. Whatever happens to Mac. I left him open for Murdoc to walk right in and grab him."

"This is not your fault, Dalton," Matty said, but Jack ignored her, continuing on as if she hadn't spoken.

"I've promised him for years that I'd never leave him. And I don't think that he ever really believed it. Why should he? If his own father abandoned him why would I stick around? And I've spent years trying to convince him that I wasn't going anywhere. The first time he pushes me away, really pushes and I give in. Walked away. Left him, like everybody else."

Jack squeezed the bridge of his nose, then continued. "Have you read all the crimes that have been credited to Murdoc? I thought I'd seen the worst that humanity could do to each other, but some of those crime scene photos--" he swallowed hard. "I can't stop seeing Mac's face in them."

"Jack," Matty reached out and placed her hand on Jack's arm. "Mac can't afford to have you dwelling on that."

"He's had Mac for hours," Jack interrupted.

"Which is exactly why I need your head in the game now, Dalton." She had tried the gentle approach, now her voice turned harsh, needing to snap Jack back into the moment. "You've had your minute. I need you in there, leading the team."

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair and turned to follow Matty back into the war room when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and glanced at the number, answering gruffly when he didn't recognize it. "Dalton."

The only reply was a harsh breath on the other line.

Jack tapped on the window of the war room and gestured to his phone when he had Riley's attention. "Who is this?"

"Jack?"

He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Mac! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Um, I… I don't know." The uncertainty and breathy quality to Mac's voice ramped Jack's anxiety back up to an eleven.

"Tell me what's going on, hoss."

"I'm sorry I told you to leave."

Jack swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I listened. But I'm going to come get you now kiddo. Can you tell me where you are?"  Jack said, he turned back to look at his team. Riley shook her head and gestured for Jack to keep Mac talking while she tracked his position.

"You're really coming?"

"I'm really coming. I promise. I'm not going to leave you. Can you tell me where you are? Are you safe?"

"I don't know," there was frustration coloring Mac's tone, and a quiver in his voice. "It was Murdoc."

"I know, kiddo. Is he still around?" Jack asked, trying to get any information he could out of Mac; worried about the condition he'd find his friend in.

"I-- I don’t think so. I got away."

"What do you see around you?"

"I'm on a street."

"Okay, good job," Jack encouraged him.

"Jack!" Matty called to him. "We got him. Coordinates on your phone. We'll intercept the 911 calls and get our own people on scene."

Jack barely heard the end of that sentence, he was already down the hall.

"I'm coming for you, Mac. Right now, bud."

* * *

 

"Mac!" Jack yelled, pushing his way through the crowd of people hovering around his friend.

Mac's reaction time was slow. He opened his eyes and looked around, recognizing his partner's voice but seemingly unable to locate him.

"Jack?" Mac's voice was mildly panicked, as if he was worried he was imagining hearing Jack's voice, imagining that he was safe.

"Right here, bud," Jack said, as he slowly lowered himself at Mac's side, not wanting to spook him.

"Jack," Mac said again, relief flooding his voice. Mac reached out for Jack and pulled himself in, burying his head against Jack's neck. Jack could feel Mac's shuddering breaths, his whole body trembling. Jack felt a new knot lodge in his throat. Mac rarely, if ever, initiated physical contact like this, no matter how much he was hurting, how vulnerable he felt. To have Mac launch himself into Jack's arms like this scared him for the new scars he would find on Mac, physically and emotionally.

Jack pulled one arm tight around Mac's back pulling him in even closer and his other hand cradled the back of Mac's head.

"Easy, bud," Jack quietly shushed him as he would a spooked horse. "It's alright. I'm here. You're safe." After a few minutes he felt Mac's breathing begin to even out. "Hey, kid," Jack said, gently pulling back. "Let me take a look, okay?"

Mac nodded and Jack noted that his eyes were off, glassy, not tracking him quite right. He gently pulled back one eyelid and then the other. Mac's pupil's were blown wide.

"I want to get out of here," Mac said quietly.

"Soon, bud," Jack rested a hand on Mac's face and the other on the side of his neck, at his pulse point. He could feel Mac's pulse racing away.

"You hurting anywhere?" Jack asked and he ran his hands through Mac's hair searching for any bumps that would speak of a head injury Jack was almost sure he'd find.

"Um," Mac furrowed his brow, thinking. "No."

"You sure?" Jack asked gently. Not finding any lumps or bumps he ran his hands down Mac's neck, shoulders and arms, now spotting the bruise and small tear in the crook of Mac's elbow. "What's this?"

"Oh, needle."

"He drugged you?" Jack said cradling Mac's arm, and noticing the bruises encircling each wrist.

Mac nodded. He blinked rapidly, trying to stave off tears that started to fill his eyes. Jack felt his own eyes prickling too. "I don't know what's going on." Mac said as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"It's probably the drug. Do you know what it was?"

Mac shook his head. "Maybe? It's hard to think."

"How'd he get the drop on you?"

"Taser."

"Well, you're not chatty, but at least you're honest."

The crowd around them was slowly dissipating, being dispersed by the Phoenix agents securing the scene. Matty had done as promised and intercepted the 911 calls. And Mac might not have been tracking one hundred percent but he spotted the Phoenix medic at thirty paces and promptly buried himself back in Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, Mac, what's up?" Reese, one of both agents' favorite field medics asked as she slowly approached.

"I think he was drugged. He's alert, but his pupils are blown. He's not tracking right and he's having trouble focusing. No apparent head injury. His heart rate's a little fast."

"Can I see Mac?" She asked.

Mac shook his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Come on Mac, let them look at you," Jack said firmly.

"But you already looked, Jack," Mac said, his voice cracked and Jack's heart broke a little more.

"Just a set of vitals Mac," Reese coaxed.

Mac reluctantly released an arm to the medic, but remained curled tightly into Jack.

"Pulse is a little high. Pressure's a little low," Reese said, releasing the blood pressure cuff from Mac's arm and scooting around behind him to listen to his breathing. "Lungs are clear, no congestion."

She set a gentle hand on Mac's back and addressed Jack. "You guys want a ride?"

"No," was Mac's muffled reply.

"No," Jack echoed and he felt Mac relax against him. "I'll take him in myself."

Mac pulled back from Jack's embrace and looked at him, betrayed. "I just want to go home," Mac's voice shook. "Please, Jack, take me home."

"I can't do that bud," Jack carded a hand through Mac's hair again. "We gotta get you checked out."

Mac's eyes filled with new tears. He swallowed hard. Jack was struck, not for the first time, how young his partner looked. He imagined this is how it would feel to be a parent for real, making your child do something they didn't want to do, for their own good, for their own health and safety.

"I can't lose you, Mac," Jack said, looking his partner in the eye. "I need you to get checked out. I want a doctor to tell me that you're okay. I just need to be sure."

Mac's gaze managed to meet Jack's square in the eye for the first time since Jack's arrived. Mac could see the worry and the guilt and he slowly, reluctantly, agreed.

Jack manhandled Mac into the passenger seat. Mac's usual grace had vanished and he resembled more of a long legged fawn on ice. Mac dozed in the front seat and Jack quietly sent up a prayer, to whoever's listening, of gratitude that they found Mac and begged for him to really be okay.

Once at medical he sat with Mac and refused to leave his kid though the exam, numerous vital sign checks and blood draws. It took a doctor, nurse and Jack to convince Mac to allow them to start an IV to help flush the remaining drugs from Mac's system. Mac was understandably jumpy at the idea. Jack was half-convinced he'd have to hold Mac down to do it. He didn't know if he could deal with the betrayal he knew he'd see in Mac's eyes if it came down to that. Finally, Mac relented. Jack kept a hand on his shoulder the whole time. Fluids running, they decided the best thing is for Mac take an hour or two and try to sleep off the worst of it.

"Thanks coming to get me," Mac said quietly. "Even though I told you to stay away."

A litany of expressions crossed Jack's face. The corner of his mouth pulled up, but it wasn't a smile. "I shouldn't have left you in Paris. And I shouldn't have ignored your calls. But there is nothing you could do or say that would make me leave for real."

Mac looked surprised. Jack gently pushed the bangs from Mac's forehead.

"We talked about this remember?"

Mac nodded.

"Get some sleep kid. I'll be here when you wake up. I ain't leaving you. Not now. Not ever."


End file.
